Baywatch Nights (Season 2)
The second and final season of Baywatch Nights aired from 1996-1997. Main Cast *David Hasselhoff as Mitch Buchannon *Angie Harmon as Ryan McBride *Eddie Cibrian as Griff Walker *Donna D'Errico as Donna Marco *Dorian Gregory as Diamont Teague Special Guest Stars *Alexandra Paul as Stephanie Holden Episodes #'Terror of the Deep' - Mitch, Ryan and Griff investigate a sunken freighter after rescuing a woman who claims it was destroyed by a sea monster...and Mitch and Griff soon learn there's a fine line between reality and myth..... #'The Creature' - In the vein of Species, a human fish hybrid escapes from a lab to mate. #'The Rig' - Mitch and Ryan are trapped aboard an abandoned oil rig with an amorphous creature. #'The Strike' - After saving a kid from drowning and then being struck by lightning, Mitch soon learns the kid isn't exactly what he seems.... #'Circle of Fear' - Ryan is targeted by dark spirits. #'The Cabin' - Mitch, Ryan, and Teague find themselves in one bizarre scenario after another while investigating a cabin. #'Curse of the Mirrored Box' - An evil houngan plagues Mitch. #'Last Breath' - A madman kidnaps several lifeguards to recreate the death of his family. #'Night Whispers' - Mitch and Ryan have a run-in with an evil vampire. #'Space Spore' - An alien virus strikes a farm, trapping Mitch and Ryan in the area. #'The Mobius' - Mitch, Ryan, and an old friend of Ryan's are transported to a possible future world. #'Possessed' - Donna becomes possessed by the spirit of a serial killer. But she's not the only one... #'Frozen Out of Time' - A reanimated Viking warrior goes on a rampage. #'Nights to Dragon One' - A computer game turns deadly when Mitch and Ryan are literally sucked into it...and are playing for their lives. #'Ascension' - Teague asks if they have ever heard of Knights Templar and then we see Ryan and Mitch confined in torture devices which are controlled with modern electronics by an Asian woman. #'Zargtha' - A dangerous wolf like creature flees from Yugoslavia and begins hunting and killing teenagers. #'The Servant' - A mummy begins to stalk a museum warehouse. #'Symbol of Death' - When Teague vanishes, Mitch and Ryan meet a man who claims to have been tracking aliens. #'The Eighth Seal' - After saving a young girl from killing herself, Mitch soon learns there's more to her story than meets the eye....and becomes involved with the plans of a sea demon. #'Hot Winds' - Mitch, Ryan, and Teague try to find the source of an insanity inducing wind. #'The Vortex' - While letting go on their day off, Ryan drags a reluctant Mitch into the fortune-telling booth at the pier. An Indian guide sends them into an eerie tunnel from which Mitch and Ryan emerge to watch helplessly their future unfolds. #'A Thousand Words' - Teague leads Mitch and Ryan to a haunted restaurant where several women have been killed and a man left in a coma. Mitch hears a crying voice from a painting and finds that Ryan is gone. He and a psychic search for her. Category:Baywatch seasons